


Field Trip

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [18]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Do you remember the rules, princess?"</i></p><p>House takes Cameron to a club with very specific instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'obedience' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.

"Do you remember the rules, princess?" House asked her as they stepped into the club.

Cameron nodded and tried not to fidget. "Yes, Master, I remember."

They had spent two weeks meticulously practicing the cues they would use to communicate during their outing. When House first mentioned wanting to take her out, she was sure he was joking. When he began 'training' her with specific commands, she began to think he might be serious. Once a week had passed and he was still spending forty-five minutes training her, she knew the trip was going to happen.

An hour before they left they had showered – a playful experience involving shower gel and spanking - then got dressed. He wore his usual jeans and t-shirt; she, the outfit he had put out for her – a leather harness, her collar and her leash. He also provided shoes and a flirty sundress for her to wear in the car.

His first instruction when they arrived at the club was for her to remove the dress and shoes. She did so and waited for him to let her out of the car. Her steps were purposeful and sure as she walked behind him, lead by the white leather leash attached to her collar.

She was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet while they waited in line to get through the security checkpoint. One of those necessary evils to keep people from bringing weapons and, depending on who was checking, drugs, into the club. There was a small fluster around House's Vicodin, but he waved the cane and gave them his 'I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing' face and they let him in with his barely dressed pet.

Cameron was impressed with how _not_ possessive House was being, considering the number of people looking at her. She was certain the 'training' they'd done was a contributing factor. Honestly, he seemed not to notice anyone at all. (That may have been his plan.) While he may have been used to Cameron parading around the apartment in very little, she was sure walking into a club full of naked and nearly naked people was not something he was accustomed to.

She quickened her pace half a step to be able to brush a hand down his arm. "Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"If you follow my orders, I'll be fine," he replied. His voice was tight. She knew this was hard for him, so she would do her very best to behave, but she could make no guarantees that she would be perfect.

This was so damned exciting – being out at a club with him. That was enough for her – for now. If all they did was sit at the bar, drink and watch the people, she would enjoy every second. She hadn't lowered her expectations, but she was going pretty easy on him for his first trip to this type of club.

Every command he gave, she followed. Willingly. She approached it like a performance. He was Master and she was the puppet on the stage. And she liked it. It wasn't only for him that she performed, but for herself as well. She took great pride in being able to follow his directions almost effortlessly. She got off on pleasing him.

A woman in flowing, translucent silks approached them and smiled at House. "She is very pretty and very well-behaved," the woman said of Cameron who was kneeling it House's feet.

House grunted an almost polite "Thank you."

"Is she free to mingle about the group?" the woman asked as she re-pinned a lock of auburn hair.

Cameron almost turned to face him to see if something had gone wrong since he was taking a long time to respond. But, he replied to the woman, "As long as she obeys my rules, she may go for ten minutes."

The woman clapped happily. Cameron smiled and asked if she could stand. House nodded and leaned forward to unclip the leash from her collar. She met him part way and pressed her lips to his before she stepped away with her new friend.

She knew House was watching. That was the point. That and 'the rules'. Those rules were to be tested pretty well when a man approached them, eying her up and down thoroughly. Cameron stopped, held her head high, rested her hands at the small of her back and waited.

One of the rules she had been given was to allow people to look, but not to touch, and to present herself for ease of visibility. The leather straps around her body were snug and pulled differently depending on how she was standing. She glanced around the room to see if House was watching her, being careful not to make eye contact with anyone, including House.

That was another rule – stand proud, but no eye contact. It was a hard rule to follow when when the man who had stopped her stared directly at her face. He was breathing on her and could benefit from a toothbrush. Then he he asked if he could touch her silky smooth skin. Cameron politely declined, informing him that her Master had forbidden her to be touched by anyone other than him without his express permission.

For a moment she thought the man was going to ignore her and touch her anyway, but he didn't. He respected her instruction and moved on. Cameron's companion clapped then insisted they keep moving to make the most of her ten minutes.

At the end of her sojourn, she returned to where House was sitting and knelt in front of him in a smooth, fluid motion. She thanked the woman with the auburn hair for the entertaining walk. House reattached the leash to her collar, sifted his fingers into her hair and asked, "Did you behave, princess?"

She rumbled a soft sound in her chest. "Yes, Master. I did."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," she hissed softly.

He licked her throat. "How much can we get away with out here in the open?" he asked her.

She wanted to turn around and look at him, but she was good. 'Followed the rules. Kept facing the interior of the club from their place along the wall. "In this club? More than in most others. What would you like to do here in public, Master?

His nose against her skin, he inhaled deeply. "I want you to do everything I tell you. Everything," he said, his voice rough, almost hollow. "Can you do that, princess?"

A firm nod, followed by a breathy, "Yes, Master."

"Good girl. Now, turn around. Kneel facing me, hands on my thighs." He waited for her to follow those instructions before issuing more. "Unfasten my jeans," he rumbled.

Her petite hands slid up his thighs to his waist, guided the button free, then navigated the zipper down. Once she had completed that task, she looked up at him, eager for the next instruction.

The power was a rush. Having Cameron do everything he asked, just _because_ he asked, thrilled him. Knowing she had followed every one of his rules while she was walking around the club had him hard within minutes. It was a hell of a rush.

And now that she was inches away from sucking him off, more-or-less in public, he was nearly springing out of his jeans. All because he had this beautiful woman kneeling at his feet, ready and willing to do whatever he asked. There was something amazing and powerful about that.

He sifted his fingers through her hair. "Suck me off, princess," he told her.

Cameron licked her lips, then reached into his shorts to draw him out and take his warm cock into her hot mouth. She liked doing it and he knew it. He also knew she got off on being told what to do – by him, at least. And he got off on both telling her what to do and having her do it.

He sighed into the chair he'd been occupying all night and shifted his hips. As much as he wanted to watch, his eyes wouldn't stay open. He moaned softly and threaded his fingers in her hair until he clenched his fist around the strands as his orgasm had him spilling himself into her mouth.

She rested her head on his leg. He knew she was starting to reach the end of her emotional well. She was stretching herself pretty thin and had probably worked herself up pretty good too. That was the part he was looking forward to most – how she would want to get herself off.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. 'Let her know they were leaving and that she had been very good. 'Good enough to ear a reward even. He knew she would appreciate that as much as he had appreciated all of her hard work tonight. They both were deserving of a reward.


End file.
